The Haunted House
by Atropa13
Summary: Sango seeks refuge in a haunted house. Enter Inuyasha the ghost.


_**The haunted house.**_

Sango shot a glance over her shoulder and she cried out a silent curse. Her pursuers were still after her. They had been chasing her through several blocks now. In her arms she carried her small cat Kirara, only a few months old. The follower's words had Sango almost panic stricken but she pushed her body to its limit, trying to get away from them. She looked up and saw a house, an old Victorian house; it was almost ready to fall apart. The local ghost house. But right now the fear of being rape was greater then any ghost or ghoul in the world. Sango ran up the stairs to the old house and used her shoulder to push the door open. "_Where to hide?"_ she looked around the hall and saw the stairs. No if they came inside they would certainly look up there. She needed a place where they would not dare to set their dirty feet. The attic or the cellar – cellar were closer. She searched for the door that led down to the basement and found it in the kitchen. With an audible gulp she opened the door with a creaking sound and she looked down. It was pitch black.

"Well Kirara-chan, if I survive this I will give you all the tuna you want, she silently promised the cat and hesitantly walked downstairs."

Small dusty windows provided some light but not much, but when her eyes grew custom to the darkness she found a big wooden box, large enough to cover her. She crouched down next to it and used one hand to pull it up and then she crawled underneath it. She buried her nose and mouth into her sleeve and tried to will her body to calm her racing heart. She heard their voices and she felt hot tears trickle down her face but she never made a sound. She closed her eyes, hoping that they would give up their hunt for her.

It took Sango a few seconds before she realized that the wooden box did not cover her body anymore. Something had suddenly and soundlessly removed and exposing her hideout. Her eyes slowly opened, afraid of what she might see. And what she saw was more then spine chilling. Because there in front of her stood a see through figure. Sure, she could see that he was wearing black silky pants and a white poets shirt, but still – she could see RIGHT THROUGH HIM!

He flinched a bit, the girl could see him. She could actually see him. This surprised him a lot. He had scared a lot of children away, not to mention losers that wanted to crash in his house for the night. But none had ever seen him before. But she looked right at him, their eyes locked in a pregnant pause for a moment. Her dark green eyes was frightened – no, not frightened – she was terrified. And when a loud came from the kitchen he could see that it was not him that was giving her the fright. It was the people above. He strained his ears and he could hear them shout about finding the bitch so they could have their fun with her and then kill her. He made a snort and disappeared.

Sango was sure – she had seen something, somebody. And he was the one who had exposed her. He was the one who had removed the box, revealing her terrified form. But a noise from above had her look up the stairs and when she looked back… he was gone.

She could not care less, she found the box again and put it over her shaking form and hugged her little cat closer, and hoping that she would stay silent until her pursuers had given up their search for her.

He saw them, six ugly creatures that probably would die if they had a bath. He wrinkled his nose before he decided that this was no people to scare off. This was the lowest form of human waste and he did not want them in his house. He flexed his hands and long sharp claws appeared. With an evil smile he launched forward.

Silence around Sango was thundering like the worst drum ever imagined. But when she heard a swishing sound she could only think… "_Not again…"_

He wanted to snort when he realized that the small girly intruder had hidden underneath one big wooden box again. He made a swoop with his hand and the box was lifted away from her trembling form. He saw her look up with tear filled eyes and he frowned. Once again their eyes locked and he was sure – she could see him.

Sango's heart stopped when she looked into his amber eyes. His form was more opaque this time and it made her stop her breathing for a few moments. His form filled in more and more until he was looking like a creature of flesh and blood just like her.

"Breathe girl – breathe, or you'll die!" He almost shouted.

"W-what?"

"Breathe, you know how to breathe don't ya?"

She gulped and took a deep breathe. She saw a bickering smile on his lips as he put his hands on his waist. She rose slowly to her feet.

"So you can see me?" he asked and took a step forward, making her take a step backwards.

"Y-yes sir."

"How well?"

"…. "

"How well do you see me girl?" he snarled.

"L-like my s-self in the m-mirror," she stuttered.

"That good?"

Sango nodded hastily.

"Are you sure? You can not see through me at all?"

She shook her head. She could see him just like she could see another person of flesh and blood. But she was sure that he was not made of flesh and blood.

"Touch me!" he demanded and took another step forward.

**"WHAT!"**

"Touch me girl."

"No!"

"I need you to touch me," he growled and bared his fangs.

"N-no…"

He did not say anything else; he had her trapped between his own body and the wall. He took a deep sniff at her, she smelled good. The cat in her arms hissed and he could see the kitten raise her hair on end.

"Don't worry little one, I am not going to hurt your mistress. All I want to know is if she can touch me," he said huskily.

He felt a poke in his chest and he looked down just to see her pull back her finger. She could touch him.

Sango was not sure if that had been the best thing to do, poking a ghost in the chest. But she wanted him to back off, but he didn't. Instead he got a predatorily gleam in his amber eyes. "_Shit… this is not good."_ She thought as her heart raced inside her chest.

"_She can touch me, the fucking wench can touch me…"_ His smile grew wider as he realized that she was his ticket to freedom. His imprisonment as a spirit in this house could be freed by this little girl. He had been cursed by a witch a hundred years ago – if a girl with a strong heart and soul could see him and make love to him he would be free – if not he would disappear with the house, gone in the mists of oblivion. And here she was – and she could see him. Now all he had to do was to make sure the girl made love to him. But how in all the seven hells could you make love to a girl that trembled like an earth quake?

Sango froze in place when she felt a warm palm connect with her cheek. He had touched her as well. Tears welled up inside her eyes.

"Please," she begged.

"What is your name girl?" he asked, trying to get her to calm down a bit. He did not want to hurt her, if he did, his chances to be free was lost.

Sango did not say anything. She diverted her eyes down to her cat instead.

"Please tell me your name," he whispered.

"S-Sango, my name is Sango," she answered.

"Sango, don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you," he said.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Inuyasha; I have been a spirit in this house for a long time. Waiting for the right girl to come along. And that girl is you Sango," he said, cupping her cheek and tilting her face so she could look into his eyes again.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you can see me, you can touch me. You are the one who can help me get out of this house; you are the one who can help me get free."

"How?"

Inuyasha was a bit confused, she seemed eager to help him. Was it some kind of cruel trap, set up by the old witch? No, her dark green eyes held a sincerity that he never had seen before.

"Make love to me…" he whispered the words of the action that could release him.

"What? Noooo…"

"I got rid of your… admirers… you owe me girl."

He pushed her, yes he did, but he wanted her as well. She was not even cute, she was gorgeus. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his house ever.

Sango gulped, it was true; he had helped her. She was in his debt. She released Kirara from her possessive hold. The cat jumped away and rushed upstairs. Then she nodded.

"I will help you get free Inuyasha," she whispered without looking into those glittering pools of gold.

"Will you make love to me Sango?" he asked.

"Yes."

"If you don't _Make Love_ to me, nothing will happen. Don't give me your body because you feel that I am making you do it. You are free to walk out of here if that is what you want," said Inuyasha and put two fingers under her chin and made her look up into his face.

"….?"

"You must really want it little Sango," he said.

"So if I don't want too…. I can walk out?"

"Yes, you can Sango."

She swallowed hard. His golden eyes, they looked so hurt, but could she really do it? She shook her head. A moment later she saw him stand three feet away and he made a gesture with his hand. She rushed up the stairs and outside the house.

**Part 2**

Two days later Sango stood on the pavement, looking up towards the old house. Had it all been a dream? She could still see the warmth that lingered inside his eyes. Was she really the key to his freedom? If she was… she owed it to him. He had saved her from a certain rape and perhaps even death. He had let her go; he had given her the freedom to do as she choose. She bit her lip and looked up on the spooky house again.

He could not believe his eyes. There in the hallway stood the girl he had saved. And she called out his name. He took a few steps down the stairs, waiting for her to see him. And when her dark green eyes looked into his he was sure his heart jumped two feet into the air.

Sango saw him materialise there on top of the stairs she could not help but smile. Suddenly she felt shy, and broke their heated connection.

"Little Sango, how have you been fairing?" He asked with his deep voice, sending electric chills down her spine.

"Very well thank you. I wanted to see you again," she said without looking at him.

"Why?"

"I am not sure…" she said truthfully. "Perhaps I wanted to make sure that you were not a dream, a made up thing inside my mind."

"I am not a dream little Sango. I am real. If you are not sure – touch me again and see if you can poke right through me," he said teasingly as he walked down the stairs to stand in front of the girl that yet again trembled like a leaf in the autumn wind.

Sango looked up into his golden eyes and her right index finger met solid flesh. He was not a dream. She blushed and looked away.

"Why are you here Sango?" asked Inuyasha and made her look back at him.

"_Gods, why does he have to be so beautiful?" _she asked herself silently as she drowned in his amber eyes. "Why does he have to feel so real? Who could deny him when he looks like that into your eyes?" She wanted to cry, she could feel every nerve ending inside her body respond to his hopes and wishes.

"I want to set you free Inuyasha," said Sango with her lowest voice.

"You know the terms of my freedom."

"Yes and I agree to them."

"Are you really?"

His taunting voice teased her and Sango's green eyes flashed with a bit of anger. She grabbed the two silvery bangs of hair and pulled his face down for a kiss.

Inuyasha was caught of guard. He had expected much from the young girl once he had seen her enter his house again, but he had never thought that she actually was serious when she said she wanted him to be free. He had settled with just talking with her, he had not spoken to a living soul in over a decade, so if she choose not to help him he had happily agreed to just be talking with her. And here she was – kissing him like he was the last man on earth. How could he not respond to that?

Sango pulled back, releasing his hair. She blushed dark red and took a step back, or so she thought. She could feel his hands on her lower back, pushing her back into his embrace again for yet another kiss. "_I am kissing a ghost…"_ the thought rushed through her mind, but she had to say, it did not feel like he was a ghost. He was warm, she could feel his warmth flow through the silky layers of his shirt where her body touched his. But she wanted to know what it meant for him to be free so she pulled away, her heart ached when she saw the hurt look inside his eyes.

"What will it mean?" she asked.

"What?" Inuyasha's voice were rough with unleashed passion. Her kisses and her response, it had his ghostly blood turn into fire.

"Freedom for you Inuyasha, what will the freedom be to you?" asked Sango with a more stern voice.

"To walk with flesh and blood again. I will be like you."

"A girl?" Sango smiled as the small joke left her lips. Inuyasha caught on to her little humour and closed in to rub his nose against hers.

"No, not like a girl, a young man, I was 21 when I was cursed, so that will be my age if you release me little Sango," he purred seductively. "How old are you?"

"I'm… I will turn 19 within a month," she stuttered.

"Are you still sure about this?"

"One condition…"

"Name it, my little one…"

"If I say no at any point you will back away."

Inuyasha wanted to growl, but he understood her so he nodded. He would back away even if it cost him his spirit life.

"Yes Sango, if you say no I will back away and let you go," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you."

For a moment silence filled the hallway. And then Inuyasha found his vocal cords again and spoke up.

"There are better rooms upstairs," he said.

She nodded and took the first steps on the stairs, showing him that she still was willing to go through with it. His promise had given her the courage to take it a step further. She was not sure if she could go all the way, but she could at least try, she owed him that much.

Inuyasha showed her a room that he had kept intact since the moment of his cursing. It looked just like it had been 120 years ago. Even if he had been a spirit he had been able to do some ordinary things, like washing. The silky sheets on the bed were washed once a week by him. He made sure that there was no dust or dirt in the room. This was his private little sanctuary; this was the room where he was going to gain his freedom. But who would have known it come in the form of a girl like Sango. He smiled gently towards her as he closed the door behind them.

"It is not locked Sango, you can walk out any time you want," he assured her.

"Will you answer one question for me?" she asked and Inuyasha saw the blush crawl up on her peachy cheeks again.

"If I can," he offered.

"Do you like me?"

"…?"

"You say I must _make love to you_…. but do you have to _make love to me_?"

Inuyasha moved his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Of course, otherwise the love thing does not work."

"Love thing?"

"Protect and love, I have protected you, and I will again if it is called for. And…"

Inuyasha kissed her lightly on her lips although it almost killed him when he pulled away again.

"… and I love you little Sango."

Sango gasped, her eyes widened.

"Y… you do?"

"Yes I do. I realized that when you ripped out my soul the moment you walked outside my house."

Sango paled noticeable and Inuyasha rubbed her nose again with his.

"But when I saw you walk up the stairs and enter my domain today, I could've howled in happiness," said Inuyasha.

"H-howled?"

"You are a beautiful woman Sango."

She blushed but Inuyasha could still see the warming smile on her lips. He made her look at him again.

"Oh yes, you are beautiful. A girl like you comes around a man every thousand years or so…" said Inuyasha and kissed her supple lips.

"Inuyasha," she whispered his name into his mouth.

But it was the truth. A girl like Sango did not grow on trees. She was one of a kind. She was his and he was going to make sure that she gave him his freedom so he could be at her side for all eternity.

**  
Part 3**

Inuyasha could feel her small arms encircle his neck and she pushed her body closer to his. He used his fangs to nip at her lower lip, wanting her to open up for him. And when she did, well if he had not already been dead, he sure had been now, because he was tasting heaven.

Sango was not sure how it all happened, but when she got her logical thinking back she was naked and she straddled an equally naked spirit in a bed. Her sex was grinding against his, lubricating it with her sex juices.

"Is this for real Inuyasha?" she asked him and looked down into his handsome face.

"You bet it is girl."

"Then don't stop, I don't want it to end like this," she said and kissed him feverishly.

Actually, Inuyasha was not so sure that he could have stopped even if she wanted too. He moved her body up a bit and took hold of his own aching erection to place it between her wet folds.

"Sit back down my love," he whispered hotly, keeping a watchful eye on her face.

Sango nodded and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain she knew would come when she lost her virginity. But the pain never came, instead she was filled with the feeling of being complete.

"Does it hurt my love?" asked Inuyasha with worried voice.

Sango shook her head. It did not hurt at all. She had felt him take her innocence, but it had not hurt. Instead of pondering she began to ride him, moving up and down on his flesh. Her small hands were placed on his broad chest and she could feel his hands taking hold of her backside, helping her to move faster up and down.

"Gods Sango, I love you," he whispered and closed his eyes.

He pumped her warmth with his flesh, pounding into her body with hard strokes. He could see her head rest back against her neck; she had closed her eyes in lust and passion.

**"INUYASHA!"**

Just hearing the young goddess screaming his name was too much for Inuyasha, he came and he came hard, gripping her hips and pushed her down on his erection. He could feel her inner walls contract around him and he heard her scream a twisted version of his name again.

Sango slumped forward, the power of their lovemaking taking the best out of her. She buried her face into his warm neck, breathing heavily.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she whispered into his flesh.

A soft pink and purple light engulfed the two. Inuyasha felt the life force return to his body. He was free. He almost crushed her form against his own.

"Thank you little love," he said.

Sango looked up so she could look into his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You have given me freedom Sango. I am flesh and blood again," said Inuyasha with a wide smile.

"Oh…"

Sango pulled away even more, raising herself up so she was sitting up.

"Am I done now?"

Inuyasha smiled wickedly.

"Not quite my little Sango," he purred and flipped them both around so he was on top of her.

"You are free…" she began speaking.

"Yes I am but I am still yours," he said.

He saw her mouth form an ohhh and he kissed her as he pushed deep inside her again. Like he ever could let her go now that he had her inside his arms. He was free and he had the most beautiful woman underneath him, nope, he was never going to let her go. She was his – forever.

THE END!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

A very old piece of writing. From my days as a shy fanfic writer.  
I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
